Somewhere I Belong
by Paradox-Imagination
Summary: Dean wakes up to a bloody bathroom with no sign of Sam. Sequel to The Last Night


**Author's Note: T**his is part two of The Last Night. Please read The last night first. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and made favorite The Last Night. The title was inspired by Linkin Park's Somewhere I belong with lyrics from Evanescence's Angel of Mine. Read and Review please. Thank you.

Somewhere I Belong

Dean awoke to silence. He didn't hear Sam's light snoring. _Maybe he went to get some food._ Dean thought, as he got up to start his day. He pulled out some semi clean clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. He opened the door, horror stricken with what he saw. Blood. In the sink, on the floor, on a knife, on the mirror. The mirror was cracked, the knife haphazardly dropped on the ground. The sink had smeared blood all on it, around it, like someone tried to wash away the evidence. _Sam, _he thought. His brain was reeling. He ran to the shower pulling back the curtains. No Sam.

"Cas!" he called, his feet melted to the bathroom floor. As soon as the angel's name was called he appeared.

"Ye-" he started.

"Find Sam," he cut into the angels reply.

"You know I can't do that." he deadpanned.

"Look at THIS!" Dean yelled, "You gotta try something, man," he sighed dashing from the bathroom back to his bed. He pulled out his phone and hit 1 then send.

"Hey this is Sam, leave a message," the uninterested voice of his baby brother sounded through.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed to the phone, to worked up to notice the slight vibrating on the bed beside his.

"Dean," Castiel pointed it out. "I'll go look. He can't be far. I'll check with Gabriel, we will cover more ground that way," he put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "We will find him," Dean could tell Castiel didn't believe it, he could never tell a convincing lie. "Just stay here, I won't be long." he left without waiting for a reply.

Dean paced back and forth between the two beds. He avoided looking at the bathroom. _What the hell happened in there? It can't be Sam's blood. There's too much. Is it -_he stopped thinking, his brain not wanting to voice what could very well be true- _demon blood? _His brain rebooted. _That's better than the alternative. Yes, it's demon blood. Sammy drank it to go off and kill Lucifer. It makes sense. _The more rational part of his brain screamed:_ Sammy wouldn't do that again, not after last time. Lucifer will torture Sammy until he says yes. He'll show him things make him pray for his life to end. Like I did in hell. _Dean sat on the bed and tried to will his brain to stop thinking, because whenever he came up with something better than his baby brother's blood all over the bathroom, the scenario became worse.

Just as his brain and heart started to clam there was the gust of wind that signaled Castiel's return. Dean turned, met by three faces: Castiel's, Gabriel's and Sam's.

"Sammy! Thank God!" he sighed as he hugged his brother. Sam hugged him back, he sighed on Dean's shoulder. _This could have been gone_. He thought. Dean released him.

"Where the hell have been?" he half yelled. "The bathroom," he didn't need to finish, almost couldn't.

Sam sighed, "I was with Gabriel," he ran a hand through his hair, and looked down. "And the bathroom," said pulling up his sleeves to his elbow, "is my fault" he held out his arms to show his brother the scars, of what he'd done the night before. He was shaking now.

"Dammit, Sammy." Dean sighed halfheartedly he didn't have the strength to argue. The sight of those scars made him lightheaded and nauseous and his heart hurt. "Sammy," he sank back down to his bed, looking at the floor as Sam hid his shame. "Why?" was all he could manage.

Sam scoffed, "Why, Dean, look at me," he started. Dean couldn't look up, he felt like his head weighted a ton, so he just sat. "I'm an abomination!" he started.

"Sam!" Dean's voice came out rough with a yell, while Gabriel's was soft as he put a hand to Sam's shoulder. Dean didn't say anything, too in shock by both Sam's words and Gabriel's actions. He'd never seen the archangel so open with his feelings. He'd only know how the archangel felt after a lot of thinking and a lot of observing. Sam's words brought him back to the moment.

"I started the apocalypse, the end of the world, Dean," his fingers absently intertwined with Gabriel's. "I thought that if I just didn't exist, then I could never say yes. He come in my dreams, he tries to promise me things I know he can't give me." Gabriel was rubbing Sam's cheek, soothingly, and it seemed to be working. His breathing was evening out, his body relaxing. "I just wanted it to be over." he finished. Everyone was quite except Gabriel, Dean could hear the low whispers of his voice in Sam's ear. He was still stroking his cheek with his left hand in Sam's right.

"And Gabriel saved you? Patched you up?" Dean hedge. He didn't mind the archangel saving his brother but sleeping with another dude wasn't Sam at all.

"Yes, well, not really," he started again. "Lucifer did it, sorta," he said. It more than obvious that he was confused. "He wouldn't let me die, he kept saying it, and I kept bleeding. But no matter how much I bled I wouldn't die. So I left. I didn't know where else to go so I went to Gabriel's hotel. I don't know why. It just felt like somewhere I belonged." He looked at Gabriel and something silent passed between them. "He healed my arms and-" he stopped, thought about what he was going to say, then smiled. "He gave me a reason to live, I guess he did save me." he smiled openly and so did Gabriel.

Dean had finally found his voice, he had enough sexual healin' innuendos to last him a life time. "Okay, I don't need to know that you were touched by an angel last night, Sammy. Too much sharing really. And the apocalypse wasn't your fault. We would've killed Lilith anyway. It's Zachariah and Uriel's fault. That's it. End of discussion." he looked up to see his brother blushing, fiercely.

"I wasn't "_touched _by an angel" at least not the way you meant it all we did was sleep. Well I guess I was touched by an angel... but not that way!" his blush deepened as he tried to explain it but failed. Gabriel outright laughed as he watched the situation turn from somber to lighthearted with one sentence.

"And you," Dean pointed to Gabriel with mock anger, "Don't my brother out all night, corrupting his innocence without so much as a phone call." he smirked the unspoken threat reaching his eyes: _And don't hurt him. _Gabriel chuckled and nodded only slightly, assuring Dean of his brother's happiness. "So what now?" Dean asked as his stomach grumbled. He put a hand to it.

"You should go eat," Sam said. "I'll clean the bathroom."

"Come on, Cas, I'll need some help," he said grabbing the keys. The angel didn't question him, he just followed. And they left, the sound of the impala's engine lessening in the distance.

Gabriel snaked an arm around Sam's waist. "I'm proud of you." he kissed Sam just below his jaw line, standing on his toes to do so.

"Why?" Sam asked, leaning down to rest his forehead on his angel's, so that the only thing in his world was the archangel's eyes.

"You didn't to tell him the extent of what happened last night. I thought maybe you'd be ashamed." he turned his head away avoiding Sam's gaze.

Why would I be ashamed of our relationship?" Sam asked "What would make you think that?" he turn Gabriel face softly to look him in the eyes.

"I killed Dean, I turned you into a car, I tried to make you say yes.  
I've killed people. Humans and called it divine justice. I refused to help." he finished.

"But you have helped many times, I know I felt you." he smiled "I can feel you. Angel of mine, you are the constant voice within my heart you touch me and I feel I'm moving into you. Becoming something better, like I've found somewhere I belong." He kissed him and Gabriel kissed back. Sam tried to push everything he felt into that kiss and the love, passion, and longing he had for the archangel. Sam guided him to his bed pulled Gabriel on top of him. Never breaking the kiss, stretching his breath as long as he could. Gabriel pulled away, Sam gasped, out of breath but want to feel Gabriel around him again.

"What?" Sam asked.

The archangel smirked, "I'm not into necrophilia, Sam. Besides," he snapped his fingers its hard to concentrate with your tongue in my mouth, making me... delirious." he leaned down into Sam and started the passionate, kiss, the had stopped.

Thirty or so minutes later they heard the impala doors closing and the jangle of a key in the lock as Dean opened the door. He stared at his brother snuggled into the archangel Gabriel and opened his mouth to speak, Gabriel stopped him.

"Don't worry, you baby brother still has his innocence, we only cuddled. It's relaxing you should try it," he waggled his eyebrows at Castiel and Dean's face reddened like a ripe tomato. Sam stirred and Gabriel went back to running his finger over Sam's shoulder in what Dean could tell were enochian sigils. "To ward off Lucifer" Gabriel explained. Dean didn't say anything for a moment.

"You love him don't you?" he asked. It was sorta a dumb question because he already knew the answer and he'd never seen Sam so relaxed, so open, so happy. Since long before hell, since the night he broken into Jessica's and his apartment.

"Yes, I do" he replied softly and confidently.

"Do I even have to say it out loud?" Dean smirked.

"No, I won't, I swear it." Gabriel said as he carved yet another round of sigils onto Sam's shoulder. "Not for the world."

Dean didn't even try to hide to goofy smile that plastered itself across his face. He knew Gabriel would be good for his brother.


End file.
